The Lost Boys
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU. Based on the 1987 movie, "The Lost Boys" Uh Im not that good at summary's so please just READ & REVIEW! Lot's of Spuffy later in the fic! Now READ!


Disclaimer: I do not own "**The Lost Boys**". Or BTVS... Although I'd like to!

TJ: Um Ello there. I don't usually write Buffy fan fics this is my first. And might be only, depending on the amount of reviews! This is based off the screen play "**The Lost Boys**". I thought it'd be interesting. Heh. Well Now I'll explain who's who and whatnot.

Characters:

**Angel - - David**

**Drusilla - - Marko**

**Buffy - - Star**

**Dawn - - Laddie**

**Spike - - Michael**

**Conner - - Sam**

**Joyce - - Lucy**

**Giles - - Grampa**

**Willow - - Alan**

**Xander - - Edger**

More will appear later.

**The Lost Boys :**

The Santa Carla Boardwalk... This is the place where it's all happening on warm summer nights. Music. Arcades. Thrill rides. A

brightly-lit Ferris wheel turning against a jet black sky.

Four kids entered the carousel house. All in black. Angel, Drusilla, Paul, and Dwayne. Angel the obvious leader. Angel looked around the place, smiling pointedly to a young girl. An action which didn't go unnoticed by the girl's boyfriend.

Out of anger the girl's boyfriend tripped Dru as she walked by. Angry, Angel and his gang step in front of the surfer and his friends. Just as a fight is about to erupt, Angel's neck met the end of a night stick.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk." A guard yelled. Drusilla snorted. Angel and the guard locked eyes... Then Angel smiled.

"Come on guys. Let's pull." Angel said as Dru hopped on the back of his bike.

**Later That Night; The boardwalk**

The security guard headed for his lone car, parked in the middle of the large parking lot.

Suddenly, whispering and screeching could be heard as the vampires swooped down and attacked. Picking up the guard and leaving nothing more than his lunch pail.

Some odd minutes later... A body falls lifeless from the sky... The security guard. Sucked dry.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Joyce Summers drove down the road with her two young boys. Joyce; Late thirties, comfortable with her self. Bit of a free spirit.

Conner. 14, almost 15. Victim of to many hours spent in front of a television set. Radio, and latest fashion trends, And girls are all he usually thinks about.

Spike. 17, a rebel, loner, independent, punk rocker.

"We're getting close!" Joyce squealed. Obviously happy.

Conner sniffed the ocean air. "Ugh! What's that smell?"

"Ah! Ocean air!" Joyce said, filling her air with the ocean air.

"Smells like something died." Conner said sarcastically.

"Guys, I know it hasn't been easy, The Divorce and now the move. But I think you're really gonna like Santa Carla."

Conner and Spike exchanged glances.

"How about some music?" Joyce said, turning on the radio.

"Keep goin'" Spike said to her.

Joyce laughed. "Wait. Haight - Ashbury! The summer of love! 'Mellow yellow'."

At that, both Conner and Spike yelled "KEEP GOING!"

They all laughed as Joyce finally settled on "Dancing with Myself" By Billy Idol.

As they were driving along, Spike looked at the huge sign that read "Welcome to Santa Carla!"

Spray painted underneath were the words "Murder Capital of The World."

Spike sighed. Boy, he hated this place already.

**---------------------------------------------**

Halfway to Joyce's dad's, they stopped at a gas station.

"Mom! There's an amusement park right on the beach!" Conner said excitedly as he ran up to his mother.

"That's the boardwalk."

"Can we go?" He asked.

"Maybe later. Grampa's expecting us." Joyce said nonchalantly as she watched two runaways rummaging through a garbage can.

Spike pulled his Harley out of the U-haul truck.

"I need to stretch. I'll Follow you." He said, climbing on.

**----------------------------------------**

Giles, a rugged individual, dressed in denim jeans, and Indian moccasins, Long braided grey hair and glasses, played dead as Joyce and the boys approached.

"He looks dead." Spike said.

"He's just a deep sleeper."

"He's not breathin' Mum." Spike said. Joyce looked worried and rushed to his side.

"If he's dead can we move back to L.A?" Conner said. Before Joyce or Spike could say anything, Giles opened his eyes.

"Playin' dead. And from what I heard, doing a damn good job!" He said, cleaning his glasses.

Spike and Conner looked at their grandfather funny as Joyce embraced the old man.

Spike walked in, carrying his barbells while conner struggled with his huge comic book collection. Giles' living house was large, lodge like; weird collection of vampire books and weapons.

"This is kinda cool." Spike said, looking around.

"I'm so excited, I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it." Conner sung the old tune sarcastically, before smirking at spike.

"Grandpa doesn't own a T.V? There's no T.V. Santa Carla has no malls, no movie theaters and now I won't have my MTV. I will not know anything hip anymore." Conner let out a loud sigh.

"Ey' Conner, we're flat broke." Spike told the young boy.

"Poor people have T.V.s" Conner mumbled.

Nanook (Their dog) dashed about, exploring the place as Giles helped Joyce unload the U-haul.

"Joyce, you're the only woman I know who didn't improve her situation by getting a divorce." Giles said, jokingly.

"A big legal battle wouldn't improve anyone's situation. We've all been through enough. Besides, I was raised better than that.

Thanks for having us, Dad." Joyce grinned and hugged the old man, accidentally tugging on his hair.

"Ouch... Bloody hell woman! Mind the hair!" He smirked.

"When I dressed like you do now, you threw me out of the house. I used to hate your short hair

and your uptight suits... then I went ahead and married one...I went Yuppie and you became a

hippie... Were still out of synch."

**--------------------------------------------**

Conner stacked his comic book collection on a shelf in an upstairs bedroom when Spike entered the room.

"This is my room." He said.

"I was here first!" Conner growled at his older brother.

"Okay, I'll flip for it."

"Okay..."

Spike smirked and flipped Conner upside down. Spike laughed, then yelped suddenly when Conner grabbed Spike's crotch and squeezed... Hard. Spike dropped Conner.

"Bloody Hell! Conner you little shit!" Spike yelled, chasing Conner.

Conner ran down the stairs, through the living room and yelled to Joyce who was still outside.

"HELP ME MOM! Help!" Conner giggled.

"Soon." Joyce sighed.

Conner ran through a pair of old sliding doors into Giles' old bar. Stuffed animals were scattered all throughout the room. Also, boxes of eyes, pelts, hides, wooden animal forms. In other words, all the equipment and accouterments of a taxidermist.

Spike dashed into the room. Both of the brothers stared at the room in wonder.'

"Rules!" Giles yelled.

"Got some rules around here." He said, leading them into the kitchen.

Giles opened the refrigerator, revealing a shelf with a cardboard flap on it reading: "Old Fart."

Spike snorted. Oh that was rich.

"Second shelf is mine. I keep my Pepsi and double-thick Mint Oreo cookies there. Nobody touches that shelf." Giles warned.

On the way back through the house, Spike looked outside and noticed a Marijuana plant. Spike made a smoking gesture to Conner and laughed.

** Later that night; The boardwalk**

Spike and Conner walked across the beach, looking at everything. They saw the surfer gangs, and all sorts of people. It was all new and exciting to Conner and Spike as they made their way towards the Boardwalk. Conner messed with his hair and cloths.

"You're beautiful" Spike said.

"I wanna change my hair, cloths, my face. I wanna fit in." Conner said.

They walked up to the stairs, near the band stand. A punk rock group was performing. The crowd was huge. They made their way through the young people. Suddenly Spike saw a heart-stopping young blonde. She was different than anyone in the crowd. Listening to the music, and even though she was with Dawnie, 15, a sweet-faced young girl, she seemed alone.

She seemed to sense Spike staring, because suddenly, Blue eyes met Hazel eyes. Spike smirked, The girl smiled in response.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Not very far from the boardwalk, Joyce walked along the busy pier. Joyce noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window of a restaurant, but suddenly notices a young boy who appeared to be lost.

Tending to the child, Joyce walked into a video store.

"Um, This boy seems to be lost." She said to the owner. Unaware that she caught the attention of not only the owner, but the gang he was about to deal with.

"I thought his parents might be in here?" She smiled politely.

Hank was about to help her, when the mother of the missing child rushed in.

"Terry! Oh thank God! I was so worried!" The mother cried frantically, fawning over her boy.

Joyce smiled as the lost boys (As they were known by most, even though they were with Dru) Shuffled by. Hank stopped them briefly.

"I told you not to come in here anymore." Hank smiled. Angel just smiled and left with his group.

"Wild kids." Hank said to Joyce.

"Oh. they're just young. We were that age too.. Once. Only they dress better." She chuckled lightly.

"You've got a generous personality. I like it. Im Hank." He said holding out his hand.

"Joyce." She said shaking his hand.

"So what can I help you find tonight, Joyce? We've got The best selection in Santa Carla." Hank smiled.

"I'm not looking for a tape. What I need is a"

"a job?" Hank said.

"Do I look _that_ needy?" She joked.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Spike pulled Conner along as he rushed through the crowd, searching for the girl he'd saw.

"Where are we going?" Conner asked.

"Uh... Nowhere." Spike said.

"You're chasing that girl! Why don't you just admit it? I'm not at the mercy of YOUR sex glands!" Conner whined.

"Don't you 'ave something better to do then follow me around all night?" Spike said, glaring at his younger sibling.

"What's with your accent?" Conner said. The he noticed he was standing in-front of a great second hand comic book store.

"Oh, and to your question. As a matter of fact. I do." Conner said, wandering into the shop.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Conner noticed the shop seemed empty. Then he noticed two sets of eyes looking at him. They were stacking comics on racks.

"You can't put the Superman D.C. #3400 series with the #500's... It's a different artist." Conner grinned.

Willow looked at Xander. "He's right."

They corrected their mistakes as Conner looked around.

"And the Archies should be over near the Richie Rich's." He said.

"Where the hell are you from, Kryton?" Xander said, glaring at Conner.

"L.A. Actually." He smirked.

"Just passing through Santa Carla?" Will asked.

"No. I'm a resident as of today. And you might see alot more of me. I've been collecting comics all of my life. Perhaps you'd like to see my collection?"

Willow just nodded as she watched Xan pull a comic off the shelf.

"If you're gunna live here, then here's one you don't wanna be without." Xander said, handing him a comic entitled "**Vampires Everywhere**"

"I don't like horror." Conner said.

"This one could save your life." Willow said seriously.

**---------------------------------------------**

Spike was finally on the girl's trail. He was walking a safe distance behind her, then she looked over her shoulder and stopped.

"Are you following me?" She asked accusingly.

"Well... I..." He began. Something was different about this girl. He usually never got nervous.

"Did you want to talk?" She asked.

"Well, Yeah." He said bashfully.

"Okay. Talk." She demanded.

"I just wanted to... I, uh..."

"Mom's here." Conner said, rushing to his brother's side.

Dawnie looked him up and down.. Then noticed the vampire comic Conner held.

"Let's go!" Conner whined.

"Nice talking to you." Buffy said, then smiled and walked away.

**------------------------------------------------**

"It's early! Why do I have to go home!" Spike argued with his mom.

"Bring your bike tomorrow night and you can stay out as long as you want... Well, til' eleven thirty maybe."

"I'll hitch a ride."

"Oh no you won't!" Joyce said.

"Mum, you hitched all the way to Sunnydale once, remember?" He groaned.

"Just five more minutes!"

Joyce just nodded as Spike rushed through the crowd. "He met a girl." Conner sneered.

**----------------------------------------------**

Spike found Buffy and Dawn surrounded by the 'Lost Boys' and he suddenly felt upstaged. The gang looked his way, but not trying to threaten him.

They all had motorcycles. They climbed on and started their engines. Buffy climbed on behind Angel, and smiled as they roared away into the night... Leaving Spike Standing alone. There was just something about that girl... Spike couldn't stop thinking about her. And he'd barley talked to her. He just sighed and walked back to his family.


End file.
